


Lore of Clan Lavellan

by SugarTwinkPelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Courtship, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dalish Issues, Dragon Age Lore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarTwinkPelle/pseuds/SugarTwinkPelle
Summary: A codex of information regarding the clan my Inquisitor grew up in.
Kudos: 1





	1. Settlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all lore of this is Fic is of my own interpretation. It is canon divergent of many of the stereotypes and lore Bioware has provided about the Dalish. This is just lore on the Clan Lavellan my Inquisitor grew up in.

****

**Clan Lavellan settled on 18 Bloomingtide, 8:46 Blessed.**

Like many other Dalish Clans, Clan Lavellan was once nomadic. They never stayed in one place too long, remained wary of humans, and only stayed where they were until it was deemed unsafe to do so. It is in the wilds, between Kirkwall and Wildervale that Clan Lavellan settled in 8:46. Their hopes for remaining any longer than usual were not high, as they had all by now become accustomed to the Dalish way of life. They expected to remain there for no longer than a few months before leaving once again.

They were wrong...

Nearby their settlement was a mountain village just off the Vimmark Mountains, Redwood. Unlike many humans who took notice of Dalish elves in their midst, the people of Redwood welcomed them. Instead of seeing the Dalish as a threat, they saw them as a potential ally. Redwood, was a not a village known for any sort of military power, they didn't have soldiers patrolling around to protect them like Kirkwall or Wildervale. It would be foolish to challenge the Dalish's right to settle nearby when they could make the most of it. 

The people of Redwood elected a spokesman to speak with the clan's Keeper, Valan, in hopes to strike an arrangement. They expressed to the Dalish that they meant them no harm, and saw no reason to chase them away when they served as what could be a perfect barrier between Redwood and dangers that the forest might hold. After much discussion, Valan came to an agreement with the people of Redwood. 

The hunter's duty was already to protect the clan and scout the area looking for threats. In protecting the clan, the hunters were too protecting the people of Redwood. Valan agreed to share with Redwood any knowledge of potential threats, discovered natural lore that may benefit the survival of them both, and be open to trade with them should either be in need of food or some other necessity. 

The agreement allowed for Clan Lavellan to thrive and become what it is today, a clan well known for their hunting and craftsmanship. 

In 8:47, Clan Lavellan finally made the decision to build more permanent living conditions. At 8:48 they began farming. 

Since then, Clan Lavellan has become very knowledgeable of the land on which they live.

Their life expectancy has increased significantly and children are able to know their grandparents.

Ritual and training are now able to be passed along through generations making the bond between families even stronger.

The hunters are better trained as the experience of their predecessors can be passed to them, land is hardly a place of trial and error anymore.

The clan's medicine has advanced as they are able to keep a thorough record of the fauna and flora around them. The Clan's doctors know what plants hold what properties, and how and when to use them. 

Their craftsmen have become excellent smithies, shepherds, builders, etc. 

Trade is good, making it easy to find out what they need to make it through winters and what they can spare to the people of Redwood. 

Overall, Clan Lavellan's settlement and agreement with Redwood was a decision that they believed would bear lifelong favor upon them. For some of the elves, it did. They had something that many of the Dalsih desired. A home. 


	2. Positions and Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A permanent settlement requires jobs and positions to function. Below are listed the job titles, descriptions, and extra information about Clan Lavellan.

**Mages:**

_Clan Lavellan follows the same general rule of many Dalish clans in which there are never more than three mages at a time. This number is to limit and prevent the chance to attract spirits, demons, or other unwanted entities from entering their settlement._

  * **Keeper** : Keepers are the clan's chieftains. Their duty is to lead their people and serve as a spiritual guide for them. They protect the lore and keep the old ways of their people and make sure that none stray from the pack. They make decisions with the clan's well being and best interest in mind, and oftentimes appoint jobs to others when the need is imperative. Lastly, their job is to train and to nurture young mages, take them under their wing and train them to one day become the Keeper themself. 



  * **The First** : The First is the Keeper's first apprentice and runner up to become Keeper when the current Keeper has passed away or can no longer fulfill his/her duties. A First's duty is always first and foremost to their people, offering assistance where needed as they must become accustomed to the mentality of being a servant to their clan's well being. Their second most important duty is to their studies. As the Keeper, it is required to bear extensive knowledge of the old ways that you are expected to keep, as well as have adept willpower and control over your own magic. There is less expectation placed upon a child First as they cannot be expected to fulfill all of these duties at such a young age. However, once they approach adolescence, the responsibility of being the First will not only be expected but required. Firsts are also encouraged to take upon a second craft to learn besides magic. Common choices are natural lore, combat, or trading. In a situation where there are two mages within the clan, the Keeper holds the right to select which of them will be their first. This has nothing to do with whose magic arose first nor age, it is all based upon which mage the Keeper believes is better suited to Keep the clan when they're gone. 



  * **The Second:** Directly under the First is the Second. The Second is the lowest and final position a mage can hold in the clan. They serve as a type of understudy to the First, learning lore and practicing magic in case the First perishes or is unable to fulfill their duty as Keeper someday. Their duties are more academic than that of the First, focusing less on becoming a servant of the people and more bearing the required knowledge of ritual should tragedy strike. They become the First when the Keeper passes their duty onwards or passes away. From there, the new Keeper will guide them through all the same training and rituals that they underwent to become Keeper, the ones they were not held accountable for as the Second. This, however, does not secure their place as next in line as another mage may arise within the clan who the Keeper might deem more capable of taking their place and they can again be demoted back to Second. Such a thing happening is rare but it is not unheard of. 



**Combat:**

    * **Battlemaster:** The Clan's Battlemaster is the overseer of all the clan’s warriors and hunters. While the battlemaster does not personally instruct young warriors and hunters, they do supervise their development. They organize hunting parties based upon the strengths and weaknesses of each individual hunter and make sure their hunters are well taken care of. The battemaster also decides when one of their apprentices is ready to earn their vallaslin. Officially the Keeper has to give the okay, but a battlemaster is the one to bring a recommendation to the Keeper.



  * **First Arrow: The Battlemaster’s First Arrow is their right hand. Much like a Hahren, the First Arrow is a teacher to the youngest recruits. Their job is to tend to the hunters who fall below the age of twelve years old as once a young elf turns twelve they will be assigned to a group to learn proper hunting procedures. Before that age, a First arrow will teach them to fire a bow, throw knives, make traps, tie knots, etc. In addition to this, the First Arrow will receive training from the Battlemaster in order to the place of Battlemaster should the current Battlemaster die or retire. **


  * Pack Leaders: Pack Leaders were the ones to lead groups of young warriors and hunters when they turned twelve years old. This is the point in a young elf’s life that they are considered an apprentice. A Pack Leaders led small teams of apprentices, took them out into the woods and trained them to work as a team. They keep the apprentices out of trouble and train them to earn their vallaslin when the time comes. 


  * Captains: The only difference between a Captain and Pack Leader is a Captain leads teams of full-fledged warriors and hunters. Unlike Pack Leaders they are not teaching, rather they are making sure their team remains unified. There are two kinds of Captains. Hunting Captains lead hunters and Battle Captains lead groups of warriors who remain close to the clan to protect from the potential threat of humans, qunari, or any physical threat that does not involve natural creatures.



    * **Apprentices:** Hunters who have not earned their vallaslin yet. They operate under Pack Leaders and sometimes support the regular hunters and warriors if a need is made. An apprentice’s biggest focus is learning as much as they can from their pack leader, and use the skills used to prove themself to the battlemaster in order to earn their vallaslin.



  * **Trainees: Children who are set to become hunters or warriors. They never leave the clan for any official teaching and are usually taught by either their parents or the First Arrow. For the most part, they are left to be children only receiving a couple of hours of training a day. **


  * Smithies: While they see far less battle than hunters, smithies craft weapons and armor for the warriors and the hunters. It is common to see warriors or hunters taking blacksmithing up on the side to gain a deeper knowledge of the weapons they carry. Retired hunters and warriors may also continue supporting their fellow warriors and hunters by becoming a smithy.



**Other Positions:**

**Hahren:** Teachers. Hahrens may teach many things from natural lore, history, etc. Their focus is typically on children and adolescents, telling them stories, teaching them to forage, instructing them on keeping halla.

**Halla Keepers:** Halla Keepers are the clan’s shepherds. 

**Farmers:** Farmers were more than just that. Farming was often a joint effort from anyone that was willing but for sake of organization, these elves kept their settlement in good condition. Tending to crops and preparing harvests, patching aravel sails, preparing food, patching and providing clothing, and helping with trade. Lots of mothers fall into this catergory and while some may have had other duties within the clan, a lot of mothers were happy to upkeep the settlement so that they might be nearby their children. 

**Healers:** a healer may be with or without magic. A healer’s job is to keep everyone healthy. They often double as apothecaries. Given mages with the ability to heal have become very rare amongst Clan Lavellan in recent years, most of the clan’s healers are no more than very well-practiced doctors. They specialized in first aid, foraging, and medicine. 


End file.
